Implícita confesión
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Ranma escucha algo, cambiando las cosas, ahora deberá persuadir a su prometida para que le diga si es verdad eso que escucho, esperando así mejorar la relación entre ambos.


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**IMPLÍCITA CONFESIÓN**

Ranma se encontraba sentando en su escritorio, jugaba con su lápiz en su labio superior mientras lo balanceaba, por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas a ese trabajo de química no había caso, no entendía todas esas ecuaciones, fórmulas y signos raros, suspiro frustrado por milésima vez en esa hora y media que llevaba analizándolo, lo peor que si no lo entregaba mañana al profesor tendía problemas, y la verdad no quería sumar una materia más para rendir examen. Pensó en el culpable de su mal, todo era culpa del idiota de Kuno, que por su estúpida pelea le rayaron el auto al profesor, provocando que le dejara por un mes todos los fines de semana tarea extra. Volvió suspirar pero esta vez con resignación, solo no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

-Quizás…pueda pedirle ayuda…otra vez…-pensó con duda, pero luego frunció el ceño "Te prometiste no volver a pedirle! Ya le has pedido ayuda demasiadas veces…si sigues así pensara que eres un inútil!"-Bueno…aunque ella no se niega nunca a darme una mano…-intentaba auto convencerse de hacerlo y acercarse a su cuarto carente de conocimientos, y pedirle que ella le ayudara en algo…bueno en realidad en todo, "Demonios! ya que…le pediré ayuda…al fin y al cabo ella no tiene que hacer nada de este inmundo trabajo!", afirmó al final con decisión, y tomando su cuaderno y lápiz se dispuso a salir en ayuda de su prometida.

Se acercó hasta su cuarto percatándose de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta, y sin saber bien porque en vez de golpear se quedó mirando para dentro, de lo que llegara a ver, y alcanzó a ver una parte de su cuerpo "…¿bailando?..." se preguntó a si mismo bastante sorprendido. Pues si su prometida estaba bailando mientras tarareaba una canción que él no conocía, bueno no es que supiera mucho de música tampoco, y sin saber bien el motivo se quedó escuchando la dulce voz de ella a través de esos sonidos que salían de su garganta con una pequeña sonrisa, le encantaba verla de ese buen ánimo, así que antes de iniciar una aburrida tarde de estudio se deleitaría un poco con su sonido, pero para su sorpresa ella empezó a cantar también.

-_El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que él llego a mi corazón._

"Vaya tiene una voz muy linda…me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esa canción"

-_Cómo fue?_  
_No sé bien que paso,_  
_aversión o atracción lo que nos unió._

"aversión o atracción? Qué raro suena eso…me hace sentir identificado sin embargo" pensaba con una sutil sonrisa.  
_  
-Discutir y por todo pelear,  
una extraña manera de amar._

"Bueno eso sin duda me hace sentir identificado" se reconocía internamente "aunque bueno…sería otra la forma que me gustaría de demostrarle lo que siento pero…ella no me ve de la misma forma…así que lo único que me queda por hacer es pelear, me pregunto si así será siempre…"pensaba al final levemente afligido.

_-Por qué no demos al amor,  
un "te quiero" y ya,  
con un beso y ya.  
Y así todo podría ser mejor._

"Eso es muy cierto…si…si fuera correspondido claro…sería genial poder acabar con tantas peleas absurdas y poder, no se…poder avanzar…" pensaba con un suave carmín al imaginarse ejecutando eso del beso.

-_Mira que el tiempo ve de prisa,_  
_tal vez te puedas arrepentir._

"Arrepentirme?...que palabra un tanto…abrumadora, a veces, creo a veces que algo te va a alejar de mi y yo me quedare con todo esto atorado en el pecho, pero…lo admito soy muy cobarde para confesarme, el miedo al rechazo me aterra, y sinceramente no sé qué es lo que espero para cambiar las cosas y hacer algo para que dejes de verme como un fenómeno bocón y me veas como…no se…un posible prometido, como lo que se supone que soy no? que sentirás por mi Akane? Algún día me corresponderás? A veces creo que si…y otras…que son solo crueles ilusiones…"

_-Todo acaba y no avisa,  
tienes tu vida por vivir._

"Ojala nunca acabe el tiempo para un futuro nosotros…" pensaba melancólico ante creer eso posible, " quizás estoy dejando pensar el tiempo y perdiéndome la oportunidad de eso mismo…de vivir…vivir algo que realmente deseo, juntos…" penaba mientras suspiraba levemente.

-_Si me ves, Ranma, sé que sí,_  
_este amor está creciendo._

"Estoy loco? Me…me…nombro…ella...dijo mi nombre, acaso esa canción es…por mí?" pensaba sonrojado sintiendo su corazón palpitar acelerado "Akane…acaso…tu si sientes algo….hablo de amor?...si! lo dijo, dijo algo de que crecía…"pensaba anonadado mientras seguía escuchando cada vez más interesando y con las sensaciones a flor de piel.

_-Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,  
y te entregare mi corazón..._

"Oh Demonios! si! lo dijo! es mi nombre!...no puedo creerlo…y dijo que me…me entregara su…su corazón…esto, acaso esto lo has creado por mí? Es por mí Akane que lo has hecho? Esto refleja lo que de verdad piensas y sientes?...ahora…comprendo porque me sentía tan identificado! Es… es nuestra relación! es como…se fueron dando las cosas…entre nosotros…realmente eso que canta…es…para mí!" aceptó con el corazón retumbando más a prisa en su pecho todavía, sintiendo un nuevo y agradable sentimiento abarcando en él, así como un agradable calor, frente al fin ver, darse cuenta que no era todo como él creía…que ella...su terca marimacho…la que decía odiar a los hombres, que estaba enamorada de alguien que estaba seguro nunca llegaría a superar, esa chica que lo cautivo con sus sonrisas y con su mirada, esa que secretamente amaba desde hacía tanto y se lo ocultaba hasta a si mismo por un cierto tiempo…esta…está correspondiendo sus sentimientos, y no sabía cómo actuar ante eso.

-_Oye lo que estoy diciendo!_  
_Olvida la amargura,_  
_y dame tu ternura._

"Rayos Akane…tantas cosa quiero darte…si supieras" pensaba sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa, brillando sus ojos de forma especial.

-_Discutir y por todo pelear,_  
_una extraña manera de amar._

"Si…sin duda extraña…pero no menos intensa…"pensaba cada ver más contento, estaba casi seguro ahora que eso que cantaba era por él.

_-Por qué no demos al amor,  
un "te quiero" y ya,  
con un beso y ya.  
Y así todo podría ser mejor._

"Re-realmente lo crees?...podríamos así estar mejor? Como…como…prometidos de verdad?" pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior ansioso, sintió como suspiraba al finalizar la canción, y empezó a sentir pánico a que lo descubra, pero sin embargo se quedó inmóvil, sin poder moverse, viendo solo ese patito de madera con su nombre colgado en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

Akane al terminar de cantar suspiró, hacía tiempo había creado esa canción en un momento de inspiración buscando exteriorizar lo que su corazón guardaba celosamente , y tiempo después le puso ritmo, y cuando estaba de buen humor como ese día la cantaba, luego de darle la última nota y con una gigante sonrisa muy alegre se dispuso a bajar, tomo el pomo de su puerta y la abrió rápidamente, pero al hacerlo quedó completamente petrificada en su lugar, ya que del otro lado se encontraba su prometido igual de sorprendido que ella y con las mejillas rojas. Qué diablos hacías ahí ese baka?! No será que?..llegó a escuch…"NO! NO! NO!...no pudo llegar a oír algo o sí? Ay no…por favor kami que sean ideas mías simplemente! Lo suplico!" pensaba en sus adentros totalmente abochornada y sintiendo como si seguía así terminaría hiperventilada, sus mejillas se quedaron rojas fuego de solo pensar que haya llegado a escuchar algo.

-Ra-Ranma…que…que haces?...de-desde cuando estas a-ahí?-preguntó titubeante sintiendo el pánico abarcarle, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le martillaba el pecho con fuerza.

-Ak…Aka…Akane!...yo…yo…verás-trago en seco, no debía temer si lo que decía esa canción era verdad, ella…ella correspondía sus sentimientos, debía asegurarse, tomando aire y dándose valor de paso se atrevió a decir- llevo…llevo un rato…-dijo seguro sin abandonar su carmín del rostro.

-Un rato?...-pregunto con temor viendo como asentía- que tanto…rato?-pregunto viéndolo con los ojos grandes y suplicando sin parar porque no haya oído de más.

-El suficiente…para…oi…oírte…-su respiración se estaba agitando y sentía las manos sudarle, se respiraba la tensión en el aire.

-Oírme? No…no sé a qué te refieres…-dijo desviando el rostro viendo hacía un costado mientras jugaba con el borde de su blusa, sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo de la vergüenza, él no debía escuchar eso, en realidad nadie debía oírla, maldita la hora que le ocurrió ponerle su nombre a la canción! si no hubiera hecho esa idiotez pasaría desapercibida…era una idiota! era obvio que él si la llegó a sentir…

-Akane…-dijo de forma seria, no se podía hacer la tonta, mejor salía una vez de dudas- sabes a que me refiero…solo dime…es verdad?...es verdad eso que…cantabas?-pregunto con el temor a que todo sean mentiras, no…ella no haría algo así, para que crearía una canción de amor confesando sus sentimientos si en realidad eran mentira, no tenía sentido…

-Ranma, no sé de qué me hablas…así que por favor…déjame tranquila…-intentó sonar segura aunque su voz temblaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas todavía, delatando sus malditas manifestaciones físicas las mentiras que recién dijo, así como lo nerviosa que esa pregunta la puso.

-Akane…te oí claramente…yo quier-pero fue cortado por una tercera voz.

-Oh!Ranma aquí estabas…te estaba buscando, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo con su usual sonrisa Kasumi en el pasillo a dos metros de distancia sin saber que llegaba en muy mal momento para uno y excelente para otra.

-Ah…eehh…verás Akane…Akane y yo…-no quería dejar las cosas por ahí, necesitaba aclarar eso que pasaba, pero ante ver la oportunidad ella aprovecho.

-Tú y yo nada! Ve a hacerle ese favor a Kasumi, nosotros ya terminamos nuestra charla! no queda nada más por decir!-y cerrando la puerta en absoluto estado de nervios dejo con la palabra en la boca a su prometido que veía la puerta con una expresión indescifrable, sin saber que hacer o pensar.

-Akane!-exigió luego de los dos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta se revolvió el pelo frustrado, para luego suspirar resignado sin saber qué hacer, fue hasta que la sintió que recordó su presencia, y que ella misma era el motivo de cortar su oportunidad de saber cómo eran las cosas de verdad.

-Ranma…disculpa por interrumpirte, era muy importante eso que hablaban?-pregunto con preocupación Kasumi colocando una mano en su mejilla apenada de su intromisión.

-Eh?...oh…no te preocupes Kasumi…ya…ya hablaremos después…eso espero-murmuró al final para sí, para después disimulando su verdadero estado, preguntar- que necesitabas?

-Bueno verás, acompáñame- y procedió a caminar seguida de un apesadumbrado muchacho, ya que no consiguió ninguno de sus dos objetivos, saber si eso realmente era cierto, y hacer su tarea extra de química.

…

Al final no pudo hablar con ella, y él no insistió más, le daría tiempo para aclarar las cosas, y que esté dispuesta a afrontarlas, bueno en realidad toda la valentía se le había evaporado, ya no se animaba a encararla, y el miedo a la gran desilusión era uno de esos motores a que no se animara a aclarar sus dudas con respecto a lo que le pasaba a los dos.

Pero la cosa era más grave de lo que espero, ya que su prometida ya no fue la misma.

Ya no lo despertaba en las mañanas, y se iba sola al colegio, en clase no le dirigía la mirada, lo ignoraba completamente, no le hablaba y siempre lo esquivaba cuando podía. Ni siquiera la presencia de las chicas la hacía comportarse de forma habitual,lo tenía completmaente desencajado. Al menos luego del tercer día en esa actitud, empezó a cruzar palabras con él, pero las básicas e indispensables, lo vivía ignorando y haciendo como si no existiera.

Esa situación lo estaba desesperado ya, no podía creer que lo suyo haya cambiado tanto…era un desastre, no soportaba esa situación, necesitaba conversar con ella, verla sonreír, sentir su presencia cerca, ahora casi nunca estaba a su lado y la extrañaba en demasía, estaba saturado de su soledad, porque sin ella se sentía así…solo...sin quien en quien contar…se había convertido en alguien absolutamente dependiente de ella.

La familia vivía esa "crisis de pareja" como espectadores solamente, nadie había hasta el momento cuestionado a los jóvenes cual era el motivo de la pelea, ya que para ellos que Akane lo esquive e ignore de forma absoluta algo malo debió pasar entre ellos, además que veían lo afectado que Ranma estaba ante esa actitud de ella, no parecía una pelea normal, así que mejor no intervenir.

Así paso una semana para la ya nada paciencia del joven de trenza, una infinidad de veces pensó en ir y aclarar las cosas de una vez, de decirle que ella era correspondida, ya que suponía él que ella lo evitaba ante su miedo al rechazo, pero él sabía que no era así, todo lo contrario, el problema es que no sentía valor para encararla y expresar sus sentimientos, y la fría actitud de ella no ayudaba mucho en conseguir ese valor que en los momentos de batalla le sobraba…odiaba ser tan tímido y retraído para esas cosa de los sentimientos…

Estaba yendo rumbo al dojo, la casa estaba vacía, solo él se encontraba en ella, todos habían salido, y en particular su prometida, pues no sabía a donde había ido ya que no la vio salir pero seguramente fue hasta lo de sus amigas como había hecho desde que paso su incidente el fin de semana anterior, suspiro de forma cansada, estaba harto de esa situación, y ese vacío en su pecho por sentirla tan alejada de él no se iba. Cuando llegó al dojo se sorprendió de encontrarla entrenando.

-Akane…-dijo suavemente al verla, con una pequeña sonrisa contento de que estuviera ahí.

-Oh Ranma-dijo en sobresalto ante la gruesa pero suave voz que sintió retumbando por las paredes del dojo, lo que menos quería era estar con él, así que dijo indiferente mientras recogía su toalla- bueno voy a ayudar a Kasumi, te dejo el dojo.

Él frunció el ceño, de nuevo lo evitaba, pero estaba harto de eso y de su estúpida actitud, así que colocándose en la entrada bloqueándola dijo serio.

-Kasumi no está…

-Oh! de verdad?...bueno…entonces iré a hablar algo con Nabiki que es importante- dijo excusándose, no es que tuviera que excusarse con él, pero quería que viera que estaba ocupada para que no la moleste, aun no se le iba el bochorno y la vergüenza, no podía verlo a la cara siquiera.

-Tampoco está-respondió de forma seca, era obvio que estaba inventando escusas para que no la molestara, y eso solo lo enfadó más.

-Oh…bueno iré a- pero le corto la frase.

-No hay nadie…solo estamos nosotros en la casa-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y la veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces iré a bañarme…-dijo al final ante no tener más escusas, muy nerviosa con su cercanía, pero vio como seguía bloqueando la puerta para luego pedir amablemente aunque por dentro quería enviarlo a volar, y la verdad…no era mala idea-permiso Ranma…

-No Akane, de aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos…-dijo solemne haciendo a ella contener la respiración por unos segundos.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Ranma, déjame salir…-dijo entre dientes ya cambiando su estado a uno muy molesto.

-No me pienso apartar hasta que aclaremos las cosas de una vez…se puede saber porque me esquivas? porque me ignoras? Es por lo que paso el domingo pasado? por lo que escuche?-pregunto de forma firme encarándola, sin saber de dónde sacaba el valor, la molestia y su desesperación por recuperarla suponía.

-Ranma ya te dije que no sé de qué…-pero él la corto sin dejarla decir más, total eran mentiras.

-Ya basta Akane! ambos sabemos lo que escuché! no lo niegues! lo que…lo que…quiero saber…es si- la valentía se le estaba yendo tan rápido como vino- si …si es verdad-preguntó suavecito pero ella lo llegó a oír.

Desvió su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la vergüenza que la abarcaba crecía con los segundos para luego decir de forma poco perceptible.

-Tu qué crees…

Él trago ante lo que dijo, él no sabía lo que creía, pero si lo que quería, y quería que fueran ciertas, una parte de él le decía que no debía dudar más, pero la otra, la más insegura, decía que debía asegurarse antes de tirarse a una piscina sin agua.

-No...no se…por eso pregunto-dijo sonrojado mientras desviaba su vista al techo y se rascaba la nuca.

-Y…que te cambia?-pregunto viendo hacia el suelo sin poder verla la cara.

-Eehh?...cómo?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Eso…que te cambia si lo que dije en esa canción…es verdad o no…

-Pues…mucho…-aceptó sonrojado.

-Qué? Quieres inflar más tú de por sí elevado ego?...-dijo arisca mientras tensaba la mandíbula, sin llegar a contemplar que otras podían ser las intenciones del chico.

-Cómo?-dijo desconcertado de que ella creyera que él estaba buscándola, intentando superar su timidez, sus nervios, vencer sus propios fantasmas y estar a punto de la taquicardia solo para según ella elevar su ego, eso le…dolió…le dolió que a pesar de todo ella creyera que él era tan ególatra y un ser sin sentimientos- eres muy injusta Akane…-dijo ceñudo viéndola con decepción, el que buscaba que ellos se acercaran y ella salía con eso…

Ella quedó un tanto descolocada por la forma en la que hablo, alzando la vista y viendo la mirada que le dio…parecía…decepcionado? Pero…de qué? Lo vio fijamente para luego decir ceñuda, ante sentirse acusada de algo malo siendo que ella fue la que quedo completamente expuesta.

-Injusta?!-dijo exaltada- soy yo la que queda expuesta y soy la injusta?!de que se puede saber?!lo único que has hecho es hacer estúpidas preguntas de lo obvio! solo para verificar que tienes…que tienes…-dijo conteniendo las ganas de lo que estaba por afirmar para completarlo en su mente "a todas tus prometidas muertas por ti".

-Y que vendría a ser lo obvio? Lo que escuche es obvio? Pues fíjate que no...quizás solo se trataba de una broma! cómo voy yo a saberlo!-rebatió en recelo.

-Eres un estúpido! tienes la verdad en tus narices y no sabes cómo manejarla!encima vienes y me pide que afirme lo que ya sabes!insensible!

-No entiendo porque me acusas de todo eso!no es más fácil decirme de una buena vez si es verdad o no?!yo solo quiero que estemos bien Akane!porque lo complicas tanto!

-Así que solo quieres saber eso?...-preguntó más calmada con la frase final retumbando en su cabeza "solo quiero que estemos bien…eso dijo…significará acaso que…"

Él asintió ante lo que preguntó, esperando ansioso la respuesta, pero nunca llegó, ya que ella en vez de decir algo, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso en los labios, quedando estupefacto ante ese contacto, y a la vez maravillado, era un beso suave, dulce, muy cálido y sencillo, pero completamente exquisito, y deseado sin duda desde que la conoce prácticamente. Luego de su mutismo de los primero segundos le respondió el contacto, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo quedando Akane prácticamente flotando en una nube ante lo que le provoco eso, no supo porque lo hizo, ni que la animo a hacer semejante cosa, pero de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentiría jamás en su vida.

Luego de separarse con las mejillas encendidas él dijo agitado, al igual que ella.

-Eso…eso…solo eso no va a arreglar las cosas…-esa respuesta la dejo impactada, no sabía cómo tomarla, hasta que él continuo- según tu canción…falta el 'te quiero' para que las cosas estén mejor no?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que ella enrojecerá más sin decir nada todavía, ambos estaban cerca y él no soltaba su cintura- y yo…yo…yo te…te quiero Akane…-dijo a punto de la taquicardia.

-Ranma…-mustió suavemente ella, para luego agrandar su sonrisa y mustiar- yo también te quiero…mucho…-expresó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Entonces estamos ya mejor?-preguntó con una sonrisa tímido sintiendo como las piernas aun le temblaban a pesar de que quería aparentar la mayor seguridad posible, vio como asentía contenta para él mustiar- genial…-y tomando él ahora su rostro la besaba delicadamente en los labios, sumergiéndose ambos en la magia que ese delicado y sublime contacto les generaba, ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar cosas y desenredar otras, para confesiones y resoluciones, pero por ahora…se dedicarían a disfrutar de ellos, felices de que ambos sintieran lo mismo, felices de que ambos se amaran, ya que sabían que detrás de esos te quiero, se escondían más sentimientos que con el tiempo irían sacando y manifestando, a medida que así como ellos su relación maduraba, pero ya habría tiempo, por ahora disfrutarán el momento, entre besos y sus "te quiero".

Ahora sin duda todo sería mejor…

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Bueno siempre quise hacer un one-shot con el primer opening de Ranma, ojala les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por la oportunidad y gracias a los que dejen sus comentarios. Ahora si sería todo por hoy.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
